


Forbidden Fruit

by acolombianwhovian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acolombianwhovian/pseuds/acolombianwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Toto wants is the one thing he can never have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](http://www.motorsport.com/f1/photo/main-gallery/race-winner-nico-rosberg-mercedes-amg-f1-celebrates-with-toto-wolff-mercedes-amg-f1-shar-5/) photo and this fic popped into my head.

“Congratulations, Nico. Fantastic drive!”

Toto heard Nico’s engineer congratulate him over the team radio and watched on the screens in the Mercedes garage as Nico took the checkered flag, parked his car in _Parc Fermé_ , and stood on his car with his arms raised in victory. A mix of emotions washed over him and he prayed his poker face developed over the last couple of years at helm of the team didn’t show his most dominant emotion to any of the people surrounding him or the TV cameras as it would betray his deepest secret: he was utterly and hopelessly in love with his driver. 

He didn’t know when his- infatuation? Crush? That one four letter word he rarely admitted aloud even to himself?- started, perhaps it went all the way back to that first meeting in Brackley or perhaps it started later, but at some point Toto realized that his feelings for Nico had shifted from mutual respect and friendship to something more, and that during his most intimate moments instead of soft flesh, feminine curves, and high-pitched moans, he craved hard unforgiving muscle, narrow hips, and low-pitched grunts to the point where he has almost yelled out the wrong name as he reached his climax. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Toto joined the rest of his team to celebrate their one-two win. Enjoying the ecstatic energy surrounding the garage, he looks on at the podium as trophies are handed out, interviews conducted, and champagne sprayed. When his two drivers come back from their post-race obligations he offers Lewis his congratulations before turning to Nico who leaps in the air and wraps his arms around him.

Instinctively wrapping his arms around Nico’s lower back he lifts him off the ground, the temptation of turning his head and kissing those full lips he’s been dreaming about for heaven knows how long almost completely irresistible. It was only the sound of the camera shutters which reminded him that he wasn’t in one of his many late night fantasies, but on the pit lane surrounded by the international press and his team that prevented Toto from giving in to his irrational desires. Instead he put his lips to Nico’s ear and told him how proud he was of him, the closest he would ever come to telling him _I love you_. He often wondered what would happen if he truly stopped giving a fuck and pursued one of the most ill-advised love affairs in the history of the sport, safe in the knowledge that if the relationship ever came to light the worst that the team would do would be to (not) so quietly shuffle him into some non-executive role away from the paddock and the media. As for his marriage, well, Susie is a resilient woman and would probably land on her feet after everything was said and done (a truly atrocious thought Toto later chastises himself for). The only thing stopping him from following through with such an idiotic line of thought is that there was no way Nico’s career would ever survive such a scandal and Toto could never, _would never_ , forgive himself if that happened. 

He sets Nico on the ground and places one hand behind his neck and the other one on his shoulder in a gesture Toto hopes comes across as camaraderie. He looks into Nico’s eyes giving him a smile and for one wild second he thinks he sees a fraction of what he feels reflected back on those green depths. He later convinces himself that the moment was a result of his feverish brain deluding him into seeing things; he has to, because if by some miracle Nico returned his feelings he would lock him up in his room and make love to him until the sun came up. But alas, this wasn’t some romantic comedy where the -quirky hero always ends up with the girl (or in this case guy) despite being completely mismatched for each other and despite everyone’s objections. No, this was real life where happy endings are few and far between and sometimes completely impossible. 

Giving Nico pat on the shoulder, Toto offers him his final congratulations and leaves him to celebrate with the rest of the team. He knows that Nico will always be a permanent fixture in his thoughts and that at some point he will have to seal his heart and teach himself to fall out of love with him, but in this moment he lets the euphoric atmosphere in the garage engulf him and allows himself to wish for impossible things for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website so any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
